


Winning

by tuesday



Category: Original Work
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Somnophilia, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday
Summary: "Have you fallen asleep?" Ashley crawled into her dorm bed, cramped in the best way thanks to it being already occupied, and nuzzled at the tight curls of Jessica's damp hair.  The scent of honeysuckle from Jessica competed with oatmeal and shea butter left over from Ashley's own shower.  "What happened to victory sex?"
Relationships: Female Athlete/Female Cheerleader, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Yellow Team





	Winning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meatball42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/gifts).



"Have you fallen asleep?" Ashley crawled into her dorm bed, cramped in the best way thanks to it being already occupied, and nuzzled at the tight curls of Jessica's damp hair. The scent of honeysuckle from Jessica competed with oatmeal and shea butter left over from Ashley's own shower. "What happened to victory sex?"

Jessica stretched, body pushing pleasantly against Ashley's. She opened her eyes the slightest bit. Up close, her long lashes looked even longer, framing a teasing hint of gorgeous brown eyes. She smiled sleepily. "Victory sex is definitely still on the table. I got the gold. I deserve it." She yawned. "But I also deserve this nap."

"Would you like me to wake you in a couple hours, take a raincheck until then?" Ashley asked, keeping her voice soft and low.

"Nah." Jessica closed her eyes. "I'll sleep. You're in charge of the victory sex."

Ashley snorted a laugh. "How's that supposed to work?"

"What, they don't teach that in cheerleading school?" Jessica snuggled into the pillow. "Just, y'know, do whatever. Give me a nice dream."

"I must have missed that day." Ashley played with the hem of the thin t-shirt Jessica had worn to bed. It was a couple sizes too large, leaving plenty of room for wandering hands to explore, but only came a couple inches down her thighs. When Ashley let her hands do some of that wandering, she discovered that Jessica hadn't worn any underwear to bed. She traced lines along the inner creases of Ashley's thigh where normally her fingers might meet elastic and cotton. "What about you, track star? Did your coaching staff hand out any special brochures with tips for satisfying a sleeping lover?"

"Use your mouth," Jessica said, her words slurring with exhaustion. She spread her legs invitingly with what seemed to be the last of her energy. "Or hands. Or ride my thigh. 'M not picky."

Ashley took her time—a rare treat considering their busy and often conflicting schedules that usually resulted in rushed, eager sex—and stroked the outside of the delicate lips of Jessica's pussy until they began to part for her. Jessica was a dusky pink down there and had one of the nicest pussies Ashley had ever seen up close, one lip just a tiny bit larger than the other, and a cute little clit. Ashley rubbed the pad of her thumb in small circles against its hood. She watched Jessica to see if this would wake her back up, but her eyes were closed, and her face was set in the slack expression she got when she was truly asleep. Ashley smiled to herself and leaned in to kiss it gently.

Right now, fresh out of a shower, Jessica only smelled of her body wash. She tasted like clean skin. Ashley wanted to get her dirty, to make her sweat, but Jessica had had a big day. She deserved to rest. Fortunately, they could have it all.

Ashley licked a few long strokes, from Jessica's hole, which was starting to get wet, all the way up to that cute little clit. It was filling out, the tip of the glans pushing out. Ashley gave it some focused attention, running the tip of her tongue over it several times. Jessica made a sound, a small, sleepy whimper, but when Ashley looked up at her face, her eyes were still closed. Ashley got back to it.

To this point, Ashley hadn't realized this would be a thing for her, that she would like it this much. She'd always enjoyed how active Jessica was, the way she'd thread her fingers through Ashley's hair and direct her where to go, the way she'd wrap her legs around Ashley to hold her in place, the way she'd push against Ashley's tongue when she wanted more. But lying here between Jessica's open thighs without direction and with the complete freedom to do whatever she wanted was heady, intoxicating. Jessica trusted her; Jessica wanted her whether she was awake or asleep; Jessica would let her do anything she wanted, anything at all.

"I like you so much," Ashley said quietly, overwhelmed with how happy she was to have Jessica here in her bed—to have Jessica in her life, period. 

She pressed a kiss to Jessica's inner thigh and slipped a finger inside of her. Jessica was so wet now that it went in easily. There was a box of toys under the bed, but Ashley didn't want to get any out. Maybe next time, if Jessica wanted to do this again, she'd work Jessica open and see how well she'd take some of Ashley's favorites. For now, Ashley wanted to feel Jessica for herself, adding a second finger and rubbing at her warm inner walls.

Jessica's body made the best sounds when Ashley fingered her, wet and obscene. Ashley could listen to it for hours. Jessica herself made another nice sound when Ashley sucked gently at her clit, but she still hadn't woken back up—or if she had, it was like those nights when she slept restlessly, waking up for a couple seconds to shift around and then immediately falling back asleep.

After a while, Ashley's jaw started to ache. She could lead chants all night, but this was a slightly different skill set. She went from circling Jessica's clit with her tongue to flicking steadily over the glans as her fingers found that spot Jessica liked best and rubbed insistently. Jessica's thighs trembled the slightest bit, and she finally, finally woke up, mumbling urgently, "Ash, Ash, right there—like—just like that."

The gasping sound she made when she came was the best of all.

"Did you have a nice nap?" Ashley asked after Jessica had caught her breath. 

"Mm." Jessica's stretch felt much more deliberately seductive this time. "It was invigorating." She grinned. "I can tell you've worked hard. Why don't you get some well-earned rest of your own, and I'll return the favor?"

And, well, who could say no to that? Ashley switched positions with Jessica, feeling that though Jessica may have placed first tonight, Ashley had won, too.


End file.
